


Oh, you so want to kiss me right now

by itzloonatic



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Bickering, F/F, Rivals to Lovers, Track team Au, Unresolved Tension, heejin can't stand hyunjin, hyunjin is an annoying little brat, or... is she?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzloonatic/pseuds/itzloonatic
Summary: Even though Heejin was a competitive person, she wouldn't mind losing to her. But it was the fact that every single practice, Hyunjin had to remind her that she was so much better than Heejin.And rub that in her face for no reason at all.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	Oh, you so want to kiss me right now

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot so I could get this idea out, this vision that had been living in my mind rent free for far too long ahahaha hope y'all like it! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter, [@itzloonatic](https://twitter.com/itzloonatic), for more fics and fanarts, say or ask something on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic), and support me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/itzloonatic) if you wanna! ♥

Heejin adjusted her feet on the starting block, setting her left knee and her fingertips on the ground. She closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath, and when the whistle blew, she got in position, raising her hips up and looking straight at the track. The shot echoed, and Heejin dashed forward, her eyebrows furrowing as she sprinted as fast as she could.

Two bare seconds in, and a taller, bulkier girl ran past her, just like it happened every single _damn_ time. Heejin pushed herself to her limit, telling her legs to go faster, faster, but the distance between her and her rival only grew.

Heejin supported herself on her knees, panting and feeling a drop of sweat run down her temple as she completed the round.

"I admit, you almost got me there. Except... not even close."

With a long sigh to calm herself down, Heejin straightened herself and looked ahead at Hyunjin, hands in her waist.

"So funny," Heejin spat, walking past her and bumping against her shoulder on purpose.

Hyunjin laughed, but Heejin didn't bother looking back. The practice was over anyway, so she rushed to the lockers room to take a hot shower and change.

It didn't matter how hard Heejin tried, Hyunjin always beat her. Even though Heejin was a competitive person, she wouldn't mind losing to her, but it was the fact that every single practice, Hyunjin had to remind her about it. Not only remind her, but rub the fact that she was better than her in her face for no reason at all.

She only joined the track team because her homeroom teacher recommended her getting some exercise, since she was a high school graduate. It would help her with stress about the upcoming exams, and also, physical exercise helps with focus. Since Heejin had always been good at running, and didn't want to spend too much time practicing for a sports team, she found the track team ideal for that purpose and decided to join in the beginning of the year.

Heejin gritted her teeth as the hot water splashed against her tensed body. All she wanted was to actually release stress, not finish every practice even more stressed then before! And it was all because of that fu— annoying brat, always so full of herself, damned Kim Hyunjin. And Heejin still couldn't put a finger on why in the world Hyunjin acted like that with her. She was just a newbie in the team, she never even challenged Hyunjin or acted like she was there to steal her precious place of 'the absolute, undefeated, bestest, almightiest runner ever'.

Gladly, Hyunjin wasn't back yet when Heejin finished changing, so she rushed outside to go to the library and bury her head in her books.

"Heejin!"

She stopped in her tracks as she made her way down the corridor and turned around.

"Oh, Chaewonie."

The girl rushed to her side. "Come with me!"

"Where? I was going to study."

"Basketball practice!"

Heejin irked an eyebrow. "Why would I go to the basketball practice? Why would _you_ go?"

"Hyejoo's part of the team now, and she wants me there to support her!"

"Hyejoo? Part of the basketball team?"

"Don't mention it... her PE teacher made her join. He said she's too sedentary and it's not good for her body and health, so he made her join a team. He said she was nice at basketball, so she had no choice but to join. See, that's why she needs our support!"

"Our, you mean yours. I don't know Hyejoo that well."

Chaewon looked at her with her lost puppy eyes. "Please, please! It would be so awkward if I went alone, so please come with me! I'll study with you after the practice, I promise."

Heejin snorted. "We both know that's a lie. After the practice you'll go to Hyejoo's house and spend the rest of the afternoon playing switch and make ou-"

"A-Alright, but, can you please come with me? Only this time!"

Heejin sighed. "Alright."

"Thank you so much! Let's go, it starts soon."

They walked back through the corridor and down the stairs to leave that building, and headed to the sports complex.

"How was your track team practice?" Chaewon asked. "Same as always?"

Heejin grunted. "Yes. Seriously, what is her problem? Is it that hard to just, _not_ talk to me?"

Chaewon laughed. "I'm sorry, I know you're frustrated, but you two need to solve that somehow."

"Yeah, exactly, how? How in the world?"

Chaewon shrugged. "Figure it out yourselves."

"Wow, that was helpful."

Stepping inside the sports building, Chaewon went up the stairs to the bleachers and sat down in the second row, Heejin sitting next to her.

"It must be almost starting," Chaewon said, checking her phone. "I'm so excited!"

"I bet you're much more excited than Hyejoo herself."

"Maybe she'll like it more than she expects. If she sees it like a game."

"Well, basketball is a game."

"Yeah, but you know what I mean."

Heejin chuckled and fetched for her phone while she waited. Now she was also curious to see how Hyejoo would do.

"Look! Oh my god, she looks so good."

Heejin looked ahead at the group of girls entering the court, and indeed, the team's basketball uniform suited Hyejoo a lot. She looked super cool with it. Her eyes scanned the other girls, but Heejin didn't seem to know any of them-

"W-What is Hyunjin doing there?!" Heejin whisper-yelled.

"What?" Chaewon frowned, and she seemed to have found her as well when she visibly bit back a laugh. "Oh, yep, that's Hyunjin."

"I-I don't wanna be here." Heejin got up on her feet, but Chaewon was fast to grab her wrist.

"Hey, you said you would be here with me! What if she's there? Are you that afraid of her?"

Heejin turned, glaring at Chaewon. "I'm not afraid of her, I just can't stand her."

"Then do what I'm gonna do and just stare at Hyejoo the whole time."

Gulping and flaring her nostrils, Heejin sat down again, crossing her leg over the other and bouncing it furiously.

"I'm sorry, I really had no idea Hyunjin was part of the team," Chaewon said.

"Me neither, or else I wouldn't have come."

"Do you hate her that much?"

"Yes."

The team gathered around the center, and Heejin prayed to every superior being that Hyunjin wouldn't notice her there.

"Hyejoo is joining us today, so let's give it our best to welcome her and make her feel part of our team!" Hyunjin's voice was so loud it echoed in the wide and tall building. "Start with pass exercises while I explain to Hyejoo how we do things in here."

The other girls shouted 'Yes Captain!", rushing to get several balls from the basket, while Hyunjin pulled Hyejoo aside, explaining to her something they could no longer hear.

"Hyunjin's the team captain," Heejin said. "But she's also the track team captain... Can she even do that?"

But there was no answer. Heejin looked at her side and Chaewon's eyes gleamed, glued to Hyejoo.

"Are you even listening?"

"Sorry? Did you say something?"

"Forget it. Go back to drooling over Hyejoo."

"I wasn't drooling! And to be fair, I did just warn you this would happen."

The basketball team gathered in pairs and passed the ball over to each other in such speed it got Heejin dizzy. Meanwhile, Hyunjin kept talking to Hyejoo.

"Seriously, when I joined the track team, she just said 'Hey, welcome. We run here. If you have any questions, you can ask the coach.'. But with Hyejoo, she's being all attentive, and asked the team to welcome her and all."

"Are you jealous or something?"

"Are you out of your mind? I just don't get why she'd give me the cold shoulder within seconds of meeting me and with Hyejoo she's being all nice." Heejin huffed. "Do you think I have a resting bitch face or something?"

"Well..." Chaewon bit her lip.

Heejin scoffed and let out a sarcastic laugh, loud enough for Hyunjin and Hyejoo to look up and notice them there. Hyejoo beamed and waved, and Chaewon waved back, making a heart with her arms above her head. Hyunjin, though, raised her eyebrows, her eyes locked with Heejin's, and a smirk appeared on her lips for a second.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Heejin cursed under her breath. "Seriously, I didn't want her to see me!"

"I mean, we're right here."

"Shut up!" Heejin elbowed her. "And I mean, why is she even smirking at me? Why can't she leave me alone even in situations like this? What the hell did I ever do to her?"

"Why don't you ask her, then? Literally, just ask her."

"No. That would be admitting I'm pressed. I can't give that to her."

Chaewon rolled her eyes, and went back to staring at Hyejoo, while Heejin stared at Hyunjin. For the track team practices, Hyunjin always wore black leggings and tight t-shirts, but now, just like the others, she wore the basketball's team uniform. Her black hair was caught up in a high ponytail, and a yellow pro strip on her forehead stopped her baby hairs from falling on her face. She also had one in each of her wrists, and wore black shorts just above her knees with a baggy orange and yellow tank top, showing her muscular arms. Heejin gulped and blinked, forcing her eyes to look somewhere else, such as the other girls practicing shooting now.

She wasn't analyzing how... fit Hyunjin was. She just got distracted with the uniform. It was very... bright.

The practice got more interesting when the girls divided into two teams to play against each other. Hyejoo was surprisingly good, comparing to what Heejin expected of her. Chaewon would squeal here and there whenever Hyejoo did a nice pass or scored a point to her team.

But not even Heejin could deny Hyunjin's skills. She could see she was holding back, and yet, she was so fast, and the ball danced in her hands, as she had total control of it, dribbling it however she wanted. She hadn't failed a shot yet, and she could have scored much more, but she preferred to prioritize her teammates, passing them the ball so they could go for the score instead, always praising them and the other team for their good work.

And it only made Heejin more frustrated. There was a clear, CLEAR difference in treatment, even more obvious now that she was looking at Kim Hyunjin, the basketball team captain and not the track team captain. Maybe she had a twin sister that she didn't know? Because how could that be the same Kim Hyunjin? The way she shot Heejin a smirk after scoring, however, assured her that it was the same person.

"She's so cool," Chaewon mumbled into the air.

One of Hyunjin's teammates passed her the ball, and Hyunjin caught it with a high jump. She sprinted towards the other side of the field, skillfully dribbling past two of her opponents, and simple as that, she jumped, dunking the ball with all the ease in the world.

"She is," Heejin said, then shook her head. "Y-Yes, Hyejoo, she's doing really well!"

Heejin was glad Chaewon was too immersed in her own world admiring Hyejoo.

The practice was over at last, and as soon as the girls were leaving the court, Heejin got on her feet.

"I'm heading to the library to study," she said, storming away.

"Thank you for coming with me!" Chaewon said, and Heejin looked back to give her a smile and a thumbs up.

The faster she left, the more chances she had of reaching the library without having to see Hyunjin. She went down the stairs, jumping the last three steps, and almost bumped agaisnt whoever stood against the wall. "I-I'm sorry-" But Heejin clenched her jaw the same second as she locked eyes with Hyunjin, arms crossed over her chest, smirking at her.

"Jeon Heejin, coming to watch me during basketball practice." Hyunjin shook her head. "Did you have fun? I'm amazing, ain't I?"

Heejin scoffed, fists balled at her sides. She saved herself the hassle of answering and walked past her, but Hyunjin grabbed her arm.

"No, seriously, did you just find out I was the team captain and couldn't contain yourself, so you had to come see me?"

"I don't owe you an explanation," Heejin spat, pulling her arm away from Hyunjin's grasp.

"Then, I'm totally right."

Heejin growled in frustration. Hyunjin stood a mere step from her, taller than her, her face red from all the running. "Chaewon, Hyejoo's girlfriend, made me come to keep her company because she wanted to be here to support Hyejoo on her first day. I didn't even know you were part of the team. There, you have it. Satisfied now? Can I please just go?"

Hyunjin laughed. "Don't get so nervous."

"I'm not-" Heejin started, but Hyunjin flicked her forehead with her index finger, and with that, she turned and left, leaving Heejin confused.

And the heat creeping under her cheeks was because of how pissed she was, not because of how Hyunjin smiled just before leaving. Heejin took her hand to her forehead, but it didn't hurt.

Heejin spun on her heels and left, rushing to the library so she could shift her attention to something else.

—

"As you know, there's going to be a race in the upcoming sports day next Monday, and every class will have one person representing it in the race," the track team coach said. "And this is the last practice you have before the race, so, please, give your best today!"

"Yes, coach!" the girls shouted.

Heejin furrowed her eyebrows, imagining herself wining the race against all the other graduating classes. No, against _Hyunjin_.

"Keep dreaming," Hyunjin's voice echoed from behind her, startling Heejin. "We all know who's wining the race."

Closing her eyes, Heejin inhaled slowly through her nose. "Don't celebrate before you actually win."

"You think you'll beat me?" Hyunjin suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Maybe. Or someone else can, you don't know if there's an amazing runner in another class that's not in the track team."

Hyunjin looked up, as if thinking about something, then at Heejin again. "Nope. Not better or faster than me."

"Whatever, Hyunjin." Heejin walked towards the starting line.

As she stretched her legs, she could listen to Ryujin behind her.

"Oh man, I'm so excited! I'm really gonna try and win the race among the classes in my year."

Heejin peeked back just in time to observe as Hyunjin rested an arm around Ryujin's shoulders, giving her an ear to ear smile. "You're not gonna _try_ , you're gonna do it!"

"Thanks, captain!"

Rolling her eyes, Heejin focused back on stretching. But then again, the difference in treatment made her fume through her nose. Heejin would use all that anger and frustration in the track and give her very best during this last practice before the race.

But her very best wasn't still enough. Yes, she was faster than any other girl, except for Hyunjin. The practice came to an end, and the frustration only grew.

"Aren't you gonna head inside?" the coach asked Heejin as all the other girls left and she stayed.

"I'm gonna stay and practice a bit more."

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's good to see you working so hard, but don't go overboard. You don't wanna end up injuring yourself."

Heejin gave him a smile. "Thank you. I promise I'll be careful."

It was not like Heejin didn't want to practice more, but in fact, she stayed because leaving with the others now meant she would have to deal with Hyunjin being insufferable again. And the last thing she wanted was to finish practice so stressed she couldn't even focus on studying next.

Twenty more minutes of running should be enough time for Hyunjin to leave, so Heejin finally headed to the locker room, exhausted and thirsty.

She opened the door and her whole being froze. Hyunjin, standing by the lockers, turned her neck to her, smirked, and averted her attention to her opened locker.

Heejin couldn't, she just couldn't believe she was still there. And in those... manners! With her black shorts, sports bra, and a towel around her neck, falling to her front. She kept her back turned at Heejin, and she couldn't help but notice how broad her shoulders were.

Gulping, she finally stepped inside, letting the door close behind her.

"You're really determined in beating me," Hyunjin said, closing her locker.

Heejin didn't answer. She took her bag from her locker and set it on the bench, rummaging thought her things, but her mind didn't even know what she was looking for.

"Is that why you stayed to practice more? Seriously, you don't have to. You've been eating my dirt ever since you joined, it's not now that that's gonna chan-"

Heejin let go of her bag and took a big step towards Hyunjin, pushing her against the lockers, her back crashing against it echoing in the silence of the room. Even though she was shorter than Hyunjin, she stood close to her, glaring straight at her eyes.

"What's your fucking problem with me? What the fuck did I ever do to you for you to treat me like this? I joined the team so I could exercise, I never provoked or challenged you. Are you so insecure about your own abilities that you need to constantly drag me down so you feel superior?"

Heejin's body trembled from head to toe, and her jaw clenched so hard a vein popped out in her temple.

Yet, Hyunjin smirked, almost containing a laugh, and it made Heejin's blood boil in her veins. She grasped at the ends of the towel around Hyunjin's neck and pulled her even closer.

"And do you think this is funny?!"

Now, Hyunjin laughed. "Oh, you so want to kiss me right now."

And when that nonsense left Hyunjin's lips, a clear provocation, Heejin should have just let go of her, give up from trying to understand her, because Hyunjin was clearly out of her mind.

But maybe Heejin was even more out of her mind, because her eyes averted down, starting at Hyunjin's lips that were so close to her.

Heejin could blame her arms for having a spasm from how angry she was, but she knew she was the one pulling on the towel even more, so much that her lips crashed against Hyunjin's. Heejin wasn't sure why she did it, maybe that would set Hyunjin off, give her even a bit of a sense of defeat because she was sure Hyunjin never expected her to actually do it.

But Heejin realized she was wrong.

She was the one losing _again_ , because Hyunjin kissed her back, circling her arms around her waist to pull her body against hers. And why on earth would Heejin allow her to do that? She didn't know, she was too busy keeping up with the intensity of the kiss, too busy _enjoying_ every part of it. How Hyunjin's enormous hands burned her lower back under her t-shirt, how Hyunjin kissed with so much want and—

And that shouldn't be happening.

Heejin pulled away, gasping and coming down to her senses. She looked up at Hyunjin, at the blush across her cheeks, at her parted lips as she took in fast breaths. Letting go of the towel around Hyunjin's neck, she grabbed her arms to pull them away from around her waist and turned, reaching for her bag. Without saying a word or looking at Hyunjin again, Heejin rushed towards the door, storming out.

—

Heejin rushed home instead of the library as she initially intended to. With her luck, she could find Hyunjin again, and facing her after what just happened? Absolutely not.

She was trying not to think about it. Pretend it didn’t even happen, pretend she imagined it, in one of her wildest dreams. But then, why couldn’t Heejin register a simple sentence, even after reading it ten times? Sure, she couldn’t focus at home, that was why she always studied in the library. But she knew this wasn’t the case.

Giving up altogether, Heejin let her forehead fall and hit her book, while a frustrated groan escaped her throat. And it was like reality had dawned on her.

She kissed Kim Hyunjin.

Heejin straightened herself on her chair, bringing her hands to her hair. What had she done?!

The image of Hyunjin’s face when Heejin pulled away flashed in her mind. The way there wasn’t a hint of mischief or a teasing smirk. Just... those beautiful brown orbs staring back at hers, the eyebrows furrowed, the red cheeks. It was as if Heejin looked, for those two seconds, at a completely different Kim Hyunjin. Was that the same Hyunjin that was so caring with Hyejoo at her first day in the basketball team? Then who was the Kim Hyunjin who always dragged Heejin down, and why did she suddenly leave in that situation? Shouldn’t she be there when Heejin kissed her? Where was the tease, the annoying arrogance?

Heejin stood up from her chair, grabbed her phone and earbuds and left her house. She couldn’t study anyway, and she didn’t even change from her tracksuit from practice earlier. Might as well use it a bit more and jog to clear her mind.

Clear her mind from Hyunjin? From how amazing that kiss was? Heejin hadn’t kissed many people before, in fact just one guy and one girl, but from what she remembered about it, it didn’t even compare. In fact, when she kissed Hyunjin, she wondered if that was what a kiss should feel like.

And of course a jog wouldn’t magically make her mind stop thinking about it. In fact, it only brought more questions. The race was in three days, just after the weekend. How was she going to face her?

Tired, Heejin slowed down and sat on a nearby bench. The sun was starting to set, and for a brief second, she forgot about Hyunjin and focused on how beautiful it was. She would have the whole weekend to process and think about it.

—

The bell rang and Heejin felt like running away. The moment she dreaded the most, the moment she spent the whole weekend thinking about arrived - the race. She had to rush to change and prepare herself, but that meant seeing Hyunjin.

It didn’t matter how much she tried to think about the best way to approach her or the subject, she couldn’t come up with a solution. She always ended up daydreaming about the kiss instead, forcing herself to stop. She even invited Chaewon over to study the day before, and the girl could sense something was off right away.

“What did Hyunjin do this time?” Chaewon asked as they set themselves on the floor, books and notebooks on the table.

Heejin’s face warmed up the same second. “N-Nothing!”

“Oh, please, just spill.”

Maybe it was better if she kept it for herself... but at the same time she couldn’t deal with it alone.

“I kissed her. I _was_ giving her a piece of my mind, and then she suddenly said I looked like I was gonna kiss her and then I did, for whatever reason. I thought that would piss her off, but...”

Chaewon stared at Heejin, and the fact that she didn’t say anything was making her even more nervous.

“Holy shit you’re telling the truth.”

“Why would I lie about this?!”

“I thought you hated her.”

“I do! I hate her guts even more now. I don't know what she did to me, but she made me do it, and worst of all, Chaewon, she made me _like_ it.”

Chaewon took a hand to her mouth, shaking her head, but Heejin could clearly see she wasn’t surprised whatsoever.

“Can you please help me instead of pretending you are so surprised?”

“Help with what? I think you know what you have to do.”

“If I did, I wouldn’t be asking for help!”

“You’re just hoping that I suggest anything else other than talking to her, but I’m sorry, I’m not gonna be a bad friend and tell you to ignore it. That seems like a very chaotic relationship, to say the very least. One moment you're hating each other's guts, then you're making out in the locker room, and now you hate her even more for it? What the hell is that about?”

Heejin groaned. “What am I even gonna tell her? I already explained that I did confront her about her problem with me. She laughed in my face, then we made out. She's impossible to reason with.”

“Did she keep laughing in your face when you kissed her?”

Heejin glared at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really curious! I wish I could have seen both of your faces. I'd have paid for it, seriously."

"She didn't." Heejin smirked.

"Whoa, what's with that face?"

"That just got me thinking... I did throw her off. She looked flustered to say the least. So, for the first time, I think I won. I'm gonna take the victory."

“Is... that all? Didn't you just say you also liked it?"

The previous warmth in Heejin’s cheeks grew into boiling hot, spreading to the back of her neck and ears.

“Wait, I don't think that's necessarily bad,” Chaewon said. “Since you’re always bickering each other, I can see there’s tons of unresolved tension.”

Heejin hid her face in her hands. “Stop it. I got the message already. Let's study.”

And she still didn’t know if the conversation had helped or not, but there Heejin was, making her way to the locker room to change, terrified of opening the door and seeing a certain girl. She sighed when she stepped inside and Hyunjin wasn’t there, only Ryujin and a few other girls.

"Hey Heejin, good luck on the race!" Ryujin tapped her shoulder with a bright smile.

"Thanks, you too. Go out there and get that win."

Ryujin chuckled, scratching her neck. "Thank you! I know you're up against Hyunjin, but give it your best."

Heejin gave her a genuine smile. "You bet I will do my best."

It didn't matter if she made small talk with Ryujin or took a while longer to change and get ready, she knew she was just delaying the inevitable. As soon as Heejin approached the field, there was Hyunjin, talking to their track team coach. She avoided looking her way and started stretching her legs, even though she didn’t even know when she would be running.

Tenth graders were the first to compete, so Heejin made her way to the bleachers to watch them and to get as far from Hyunjin as possible. Next, it was the eleventh graders, and Ryujin was getting ready to run. Hyunjin approached her and patted her shoulder and head, giving her a smile.

“Am I on time?”

Heejin looked up to find Chaewon and Hyejoo by her side.

“Oh, hey. Yes, I’m running next.”

They sat next to Heejin. “Oh, great!” Chaewon chirped. “I really want to see you run.”

“Hyunjin too,” Hyejoo said.

Heejin rolled her eyes. She couldn’t blame Hyejoo, she probably didn’t know.

The coach prepared the shot as the girls were ready and set to run. Then, the second he shot, they dashed off, running as fast as they could. Heejin observed Ryujin, knowing how much she wanted to win.

“Oh, that’s right, Hyunjin said you can join the team for the basketball tournament next, didn’t she?” Chaewon asked.

“Yes. I didn’t want to, because I’ve been with the team for less than a month, but she motivates me a lot and encouraged me to participate. She said it didn’t matter if we won or not, but all the members having a chance of participating was more important. She’s a great captain.”

Heejin’s fists balled and her jaw clenched. Now she was sure Chaewon did that on purpose. But what was she trying to do? Remembering Heejin how nice Hyunjin was to everybody else except her?

Ryujin reached the goal in first place, and the first thing she did was run to Hyunjin as she did the same, holding Ryujin around her waist to pull her up in a loud celebration.

Heejin jumped on her feet. “I’m next, so I’ll be going.”

“Good luck! You can do it!” Chaewon patted her butt enthusiastically.

She would love to believe that as well, but the closer Heejin got to the track, the more anxious she became. Hyunjin didn’t seem to notice her yet, but Heejin was expecting the provocation any second now.

But nothing came. When they move to their assigned tracks, nothing came. Hyunjin didn’t even look at her.

“On your marks!” the coach said.

Heejin peeked at Hyunjin before doing so. Not the time to think about it now. The race was about to start, and she had to get all her focus on it. She adjusted her feet on the starting block and looked ahead, telling herself she could do it. But her body trembled from head to toe, and she was so anxious she was feeling sick in her stomach.

Heejin took a deep breath, and the shot fired.

The audience cheered and screamed, and Heejin could hear Chaewon shouting her name as she made the first curve. She ignored the fact that Hyunjin was ahead and told her legs to run faster, faster, faster even. She slowed down just enough for the second curve so she wouldn’t lose her balance, but a strong impact against her right side made her trip.

It was all too fast. Her arms stretched forward as reflex to relieve the impact, but her body still rolled a couple times as it hit the ground. A sharp pain hit her left elbow and knee, and her mind spun around. She hissed in pain, opening her eyes and her vision focused back on the blue sky, as she could listen to more shouts behind the buzz in her ears.

Then, a figure shielded her from the hot sun. Hyunjin didn’t say a word. She just kneeled beside Heejin, and an arm came under her knees and around her neck, pulling her up with ease.

“What are you doing?” Heejin asked.

“You’re bleeding,” Hyunjin said, walking somewhere and carrying Heejin in her arms.

“The race.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

Heejin frowned. “But-“

“I don’t care about the damn race.”

Heejin looked around, and they entered the nearest building.

“Where are you even going?”

“Infirmary. I told you you’re bleeding. Did you hit your head?”

“You’re the one carrying me to the infirmary and I’m the one that hit my head?”

Hyunjin sighed, but didn’t answer. Heejin stared at her, with questions swarming her mind. Didn’t she want to win the race so bad? Hyunjin _was_ going to win.

She slowed down and hit the door with her foot since both her hands were occupied.

“Miss Luda? Are you in there?”

But there was no answer. With difficulty, Hyunjin managed to open the door, and indeed, no one was inside. Hyunjin stepped in and closed the door with her foot, then crossed the room and laid Heejin in the bed. She turned and opened the cabinets, searching for something. A minute later, she returned to Heejin’s side, carrying a bowl with water and a clean cloth. Heejin wondered if they should even be there, but Hyunjin probably had permission and first-aid training as a sports captain.

Hyunjin grabbed Heejin’s hands first, cleaning them and scanning for wounds, but there was just a tiny few scratches. Reaching for her left arm, she cleaned her wound with the wet cloth, rinsing it in the warm water every now and then. Then, she moved to do the same to the wound on her knee, all still in full silence. Heejin observed her, the same questions buzzing in her mind.

_Why are you doing this? Why do you seem so nice to everybody else except me? What about the kiss?_

But she couldn’t come up to say anything. She kept on observing, admiring Hyunjin as she now applied ointment around her wounds and covered them with bandages.

When it seemed like she was done, Hyunjin suddenly rushed to the door. But Heejin finally acted, and reaching forward, she grabbed her wrist with her good arm, wincing from the pressure on her left side, before she was out of reach. Hyunjin stopped and looked back at her.

“Why... why did you do this?” Heejin asked.

“You were hurt.”

“But the race, you were gonna win.”

“Why’s the race so important?” Hyunjin frowned.

“Why...? You said you would win, you were so focused on wining, and you threw that out so easily because... of me?”

Hyunjin looked elsewhere, biting her lower lip, and her fists clenched at her sides. "Someone _pushed_ you, Heejin. It wasn't an accident. I couldn't not do anything. That's what a captain would do."

“I don’t get you, Hyunjin. You’re so nice to others, but you always treated me like you did ever since I joined the team. Just... why? And now you are actually being nice! And...” Heejin gulped. “Are we not gonna talk about... that?”

Hyunjin remained silent.

“Please just explain it to me.”

“I’m trying,” Hyunjin said. She sighed, and sat on the bed next to Heejin’s. “I’m really nervous right now, and I suck at taking, so, please, be patient.”

Heejin widened her eyes. There she was. The Kim Hyunjin Hyejoo had talked about, the Kim Hyunjin that supported Ryujin and celebrated with her when she won.

The _real_ Kim Hyunjin.

“Okay,” Heejin said, getting herself comfortable on the bed, scooting back to rest her back against the pillow.

Hyunjin stared down at her lap, fidgeting with her hands. Heejin could see she was struggling by how her eyebrows furrowed and how she bit her lip and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came.

“It’s only me here,” Heejin said. “Just say what’s on your mind, even if it’s messy or-“

“I kinda like you,” Hyunjin blurted, and Heejin widened her eyes again. “I-I mean, like, I... I’m really sorry. This really isn’t an excuse for the way I made you feel, but I didn’t know how to act around you, and since you’re my age, I just started messing with you, and you responded to it, so I kept doing it until there was no turning back.”

Heejin blinked, baffled with what she was hearing. “But why? You didn’t know how to act around me, why? Did I make things awkward, or did I do something wrong?”

“No!” Hyunjin looked up at last, meeting Heejin’s eyes. “You just showed up, and I looked at you, and... I couldn't not fall for you. But this had never happened to me before, so I have no idea how to handle these things, so I messed it up. And now you hate me and I ruined everything.” Hyunjin buried her face in her hands.

“I... don’t hate you. I thought I did, but I was just frustrated because you treated me so differently from everyone else and I never had a clue why.”

“Because I’m an idiot, seriously. I’m sorry, Heejin.”

“So you... don’t hate me?”

“What, no!” Hyunjin looked back at her again. “I admit I enjoyed teasing you at first, but it got out of control. Then I kept getting so nervous around you I acted overly confident to try and hide that.”

“I mean, I can't say I wouldn't have preferred you handled it differently, but why didn't you just take the chance to talk to me when I asked?”

“You were too close, of course I got even more nervous.”

Heejin didn’t know how to process that information. It was something like more frustration, that after all, it was nothing about her or something she did and yet she had to deal with all of that, but also a weirdly overwhelming relief that Hyunjin didn’t hate her, and in fact, she...

“Wait, you said... you l-like me?” Heejin asked.

Looking away again, Hyunjin gulped, her cheeks becoming redder.

“So, the kiss, you actually... wanted it.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know what went through my head for me to say that. I literally saw that quote on Twitter and in that situation my brain thought it was funny.” Hyunjin sighed. “But then you actually did it. I should have stopped you, it was not correct for me to take advantage and... enjoy it.”

“I enjoyed it too.”

Hyunjin’s eyes went huge as she met Heejin’s stare.

“I spent the whole weekend thinking about it, and hating the fact that I liked it so much, because why would I?” Heejin said. "When it clearly was a provocation, and I still went for it. Was it really just you trying to be funny or did you...?"

"N-No. I... want it. I-I mean, w-wanted it!"

"You don't want it anymore?"

Heejin couldn't contain a giggle when Hyunjin seemed so distressed, waving her hands and her red face. "I do! I mean, I..." she paused, took in a deep breath, and sighed. "That thing I said was a tease but yes, I did and still do want to kiss you."

Did Heejin want to? It was still... Hyunjin. The one that used to piss her off so much.

No. That Hyunjin was no longer. The one right there was the vulnerable, honest one. The basketball team captain Kim Hyunjin that Heejin was able to see before, and was looking at in that same second.

Heejin sat up at the edge of the bed, ignoring the pain in her knee.

"Y-You should rest!" Hyunjin said, urging forward to keep Heejin in place.

She smiled and reached to cup Hyunjin's cheeks, making her stop and widen her eyes at Heejin.

"Hyunjin, let’s just... start from scratch. I don’t want these bad feelings, this frustration to impact our relationship anymore. Let’s put it all back and start anew.”

Hyunjin stared back at her, her throat contracting with a loud gulp. “Can you... do that, after everything?”

“Yes, and I really want to. Because, you know, I kinda like that Hyunjin that welcomed Hyejoo on her first day, and that cares so much about her basketball team, and motivates her teammates and celebrates their victories. I want to know that Hyunjin better. And I also want to kiss that Hyunjin."

"You... r-right now?!"

Heejin chuckled. "Who knew you could be so awkward."

Hyunjin pouted. "It's what I told you, I'm not good with... this stuff."

"I don't think I'm very good either." Heejin shrugged. "So... can I kiss you then?"

Who knew Hyunjin would act so shy in a situation like this, but it was actually endearing and cute. Her eyes stared down at Heejin's lips, and she got the hint, slowly approaching her while closing her eyes.

And while the first time was hard and rough, this time was soft and slow, their lips barely brushing against each other's at first, until Heejin deepened it, making Hyunjin inhale sharply through her nose.

The door barged open way too sudden and loud. Heejin jumped on her seat, yelping and taking a hand to her chest, while Hyunjin turned and gasped.

"I promise I won't say a word about that," Hyejoo said. "Heejin, are you okay? That was a pretty bad fall. And Hyunjin, you need to come, our first game is about to start!"

"Oh shit, the game!" Hyunjin panicked, looking between Hyejoo and Heejin. "I-I need to go!"

"I wanna watch the game!"

"You should rest."

"I can walk, it's just a scratch." Heejin got up but hissed as she soon as she put her feet on the ground.

Hyunjin turned her back at her and bent her knees. "Hop on, I'll take you."

Heejin smiled and circled her arms around Hyunjin's shoulders, as Hyunjin grabbed under her thighs and pulled her up. She rushed outside and Hyejoo followed.

"I'm only doing this because I want you to watch me play," Hyunjin said.

"So you'll come to me after bragging about how amazing of a basketball player you are?"

Hyunjin didn't answer.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to make you feel bad. You are a really amazing player, though. I was in awe when I watched you before."

"Really? Did it work?"

"What? What worked?"

"I... kinda tried harder that time. Because I noticed you were there."

Heejin snorted. "You really are a mystery, Kim Hyunjin."

"Can I try to impress you again?"

"I didn't expect less of you."

—

"Wanna take five?" Hyunjin asked after chugging down half of her water bottle.

"Nah, let's do it again."

Hyunjin looked desperate, frowning hard and dropping her head. "I know you still want to be better than me, but aren't you tired?"

"Are you?" Heejin irked an eyebrow at her.

It was enough to do the trick. Hyunjin got on her knee and faced ahead. "Whenever you wanna."

Heejin positioned herself next to her. "Okay one, two..."

And in the next beat, the two girls dashed forward. Even though both were exhausted, they still gave their best. As always, Hyunjin finished first, but Heejin was getting better, and the gap between them when they ran wasn't as big as it was a couple months ago.

"Okay, enough." Heejin dropped to the ground, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

Hyunjin dropped next to her, resting her head on her shoulder. "You're getting better."

"I know." Heejin smiled.

"Maybe you'll be as good as me someday. Just maybe."

"I don't need to. I just want to keep running with you, no matter who's faster."

Hyunjin raised her head, and as Heejin turned her neck to her, their lips were less than an inch away. Heejin reached forward, pecking her lips.

"Let's head inside, I really want a shower." Heejin stood up, lending a hand to help Hyunjin up.

Since they stayed to practice more, just the two of them, there wasn't anyone else in the locker room. The second the door closed behind Heejin and she looked ahead as Hyunjin took her t-shirt off, a memory popped in her mind. Heejin smirked, approaching her. Careful not to hurt her, Heejin grabbed Hyunjin's arms and shoved her against the lockers. Hyunjin widened her eyes at first, but then it clicked.

"Hm, why does this situation feel awfully familiar?" Hyunjin said.

"I wonder."

"Oh, you so want to kiss me right now."

"I really do."

Heejin supported herself on Hyunjin's bare shoulders and went all in, kissing her with the same intensity as their first kiss, right there. And just like the first time, Hyunjin's hands snaked underneath Heejin's t-shirt to rest on her lower back and pull her even closer.

"Just admit it, you want to stay to practice more so then we can be alone in here," Hyunjin said.

"And what if you're awfully correct?"

Hyunjin smirked. "I know I am. And I'm glad I am."


End file.
